Vexx: Astaran Folktales
by astaran girl
Summary: A compilation of various tales about concerning the lives of the Astaran folks
1. Today's Story

Today's story

People tell stories everyday. Some of them are passed through generations, others happened just yesterday.

We tell stories about the Gods, about the elementals, the nymphs and the fairies... We tell stories about heroes, about journeys and adventures... We tell stories about love, jealousy, loss and gains...

But from all that, the stories I tell the most are about those little folks' days.

Those are true tales, events that happened in the lives of each one of us. Gossip? No... This is _our _history, a piece of our legal acts that'll remain carved in the earth, the water, the wind, the fire and in the spirit till the end of our days.

Here is a compilation of some of them, from the child to the adult, they'll prove to you that life can be stranger than fiction.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where is it going  
What is the way?  
We're part of a story, part of a tale  
Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane  
No one remembers how it began_.

_(Within Temptation - Never-ending Story)_


	2. Little ill girl

_**READ THIS!:**_

_I'll state here, before you start to read, that I have some influence of a very good writer and friend by the nickname of Gina Trujillo here in , and I'll make very clear to you reader that she's conscious of that and she gave me permission to do so. So if you see some resemblance between my Vexx fanfiction and her Vexx fanfiction "Vexx: Shadow Puppets", it's because of her XD._

_

* * *

_

Little ill girl

When as a child she was an unhealthy one, nonetheless, it was nothing that threatened her life, or nothing to make much drama of. She had a constant bad disposition, get tired quickly and her appetite simply disappeared, just like a strong, never ceasing flu which no one knew the cause for back then, and matter-of-factly children have worse issues with illnesses than an adult has... Adults... Anits was with good company; Being born of a mother whose job was be the village's healer was a blessing concerning her plight, or fate could be pretty ironical in its ways.

Once in a while her parents made her come out to have some sun and spread her legs a little, and when she was allowed to do so she barely could play or interact with the other children, always kept next to mom and dad, most likely in their laps while a white or blue blanket surrounded her... However, those moments were very rare, even the day Vexx met with her the very first time in his life was at a "stay in the bed" day; He was a gentle, shy boy... He was picking some tea leaves next to the stone wall which Vargas had taught his grandson how to recognize, when he was just passing by, Vexx dared to peek into a room's window, which from the inside was coming a very aggressive coughing.

The poor little girl was choking from the tea with honey and lemon she swallowed a bit too fast and got stuck in her throat, trying to reach desperately the little water bowl on the bureau to no avail for the same was too tall for her... Almost there but not so, her tiny fingers as short as her height scrambled the border of the clay container making a little of its content fall to the ground, a pair of blue eyes witnessing everything...

She couldn't call for help; pity of the girl her parents were out for an emergency call; pity of the girl with no air in her lungs. The girl stopped jumping, plopped on the floor right on her fluffy, long-sleeved blue chemise, dizzy, and still coughing... A cough that started to fade.

The guardian's grandson didn't think twice to release the herbs right at where he was, jump across the window, bounce on the little bed located right under it and land on the ground, almost falling on his own muzzle and then go help Anits with her agony. Everything seemed unfold as if in slow-motion, but didn't last more than half a minute. Anits didn't saw what happened for the bureau made her keep back to back with the window of cypress, and by now, all she was aware of was that someone was feeding her on the liquid she so frantically needed, and also of this someone's hand so close to her eyes, which was holding the container in the opposite side of her bleached mouth, as she felt the other one on her back.

Closing her eyes, she drank every drop of water that rested there... Anits took her hands off below the vessel from where she was holding it to place them firmly beside her lips and take it away... The ill one stood with her head hanging forward for a brief instant... Still... And then, opening the eyelids and bringing her head up she saw the wide-eyed boy staring down, kneeling next to her.

Natural of her childish demeanors, the little girl wided giant brown eyes back at him along with a face that denoted much curiosity, thus making Vexx diffuse his gaze and let out a silent, relieved sigh, deducing this was a sign that the mysterious child was okay now, and sat on the floor. The boy was no naive for his age, he hardly overlooked those kinds of things, a gesture or a face, he always knew what was going on… This behavior shocked slightly even the elders.

They kept staring at each other for a time, wondering and filling their little heads with questions... Who's that boy? I've never seen him before… Who's that girl? Why does she never come out? "...Tehee! ...Blue so beautiful!"

The child exclaimed with broad smile... Vexx couldn't help but let a timid smile engrave in his face… His cheeks completely red... He was a healthy child, indeed...

A figure at the oval, blue door and a loud shout was what snapped the children out of their acquaintance.

Her parents came back from the emergency call, the mother went check her seven years old child out. Give birth to such an ill child... It's no surprise that she would grow overprotective, even more a healer, "What are you doing in my daughter's room?! Get out of here now! Get out!" The woman demanded harshly between the cries and protests of Anits about this _little hero, _but the despair to get rid off of this _microbes source_ made her deaf. She advanced upon the boy, threating him with a backhand slap in the air. probably she knew who was, but her little girl was more important. Mother stuff...

Not fool enough to keep standing where he was, Vexx fled like a scared bird through the same place which he came in at great pace, creaking the floor; stepped on the bed, stepped on the rabbet, but lost balance and fell on the dirt when he landed. The knees- Oh, the knees... Such a stinging pain, like a third degree burn. He regretted the day he decided to act protectively and prove himself he would be a good, loyal guardian. The unlucky boy lifted his filthy face slowly as the whisper of a closing window followed by the metal sound of a safety catch entered his ears. Shaking his head to cast the dizziness aside revealed that his face had a rather soft layer of dry, light brown soil on his fur. Vexx breathed deeply to slow down his adrenaline from the cold fear he felt. He looked at the window fiercely for a moment, and stood up, the throbing knees made the delayed movement very painful; his clothing followed the same pattern of his face. He walked back to his home, in the sulks.

Vargas would never know what happened this day, he told, whatever he was doing at the moment he promptly ceased when saw his grandson painted in dirt, concerned with him, "My Goddess Dana- What happened my boy? Are you hurt?" The old man asked camly. Vexx stopped in his tracks on the section of stairs that leaded to the planked balcony which was located at one meter from the floor. He shook his head no, eyes piercely targetting the floor, the sulked expression still there. "Did you have a fight?" His grandfather asked once more. This time Vexx rose up his head, wide-eyed, and shook his head again. maybe this was his way to say it wasn't the case, absolutely not. Vargas let out a sigh, leaning on the wooden chair's arms, he stayed his body, and walked to where his grandson kept, all the way talking to the boy, "Oh... I feel more relieved. So... Let's clean this mess, shall we?" And the elder stretched his hand out to the kid, maybe he would accept. Or maybe Vexx with his eleven years old had reached the time when the boys think they are _grown ups _and go for himself.

_He took hold of this hand_...

Vexx wished he could ask his grandfather who was the mysterious girl. Oh well, the answer would appear with the time...

Even children have their adventures.


	3. The Highest Cypress and The Broken Knees

The Highest Cypress and The Broken Knees

Vexx was always a curious kid, going here and there, examining things... Insects, objects, even the more complex devices, he wanted to know how it worked. I wonder how it would be if he could talk... Anyway, when he wasn't sure of what 'this or that' worked, the boy found a way to make clear to an adult that he wanted to know, the smart child. Sometimes he kept exchanging his look from he grown up to the object, from the object to the grown up, with an interrogative face, and one ear lower than other, specifically the left one; this was a sign that he was left-handed, it was a common thing that the lowered ear always followed the hand its owner used more. In other occasions, when he knew that it was safe to touch it, Vexx poked the thing unceasingly, it would be very monotonous if he doesn't poked as fast as a woodpecker; it was funny to see, mainly when the object sticked to his finger; the boy started to glare at the thing in a very funny way, but in the current days... If looks could kill... Eh! I'll be sure to never be a target for his glare.

Yep, Vexx was like any other child, and as any other child, once in a while he filled his mind with worries he shouldn't... 8 years old isn't age for a little boy to have such great responsibilities... He should play with other children, take naps on afternoons and smear his face's fur after eating sweets... Unfortunately, with all this babble of '_guardian's grandson_', the boy started to confusingly feel an unnecessary heaviness upon his little shoulders, like if he had reached the moment to take his grandfather's function already.

Thinking that way, he began to make things to help people, from the simplest tasks to the more risky... Concerning the simplest part, it wasn't a bad idea, actually, it was good to see the boy being so helpful with others by his own will, young or elder. The risky part, however, that was the issue. Vexx didn't measure the do's and don'ts putting his life in dangerous situations which the environment offered menacingly; whetted objects, standing up on a chair, stoves or any other thing a boy like him shouldn't even get near.

On further consideration, the infant was rather smart and mature for his own age... What could simply look a way to be like his grandfather was, in fact, to try and prove to himself he could be a good guardian. Those acts were reaching its ending. Things grew awful and kept out of control, and Vexx began to perform requests away from adults' eyes.

It was a day which would change his life drastically forever, the little poor one.

The children around 8 to 12 years old were playing **Gaelic Football** near the cypress trees at the west corner of the village which their ancestors agreed to make it a field for the said sport, punching and kicking the ball here and there; Vexx was just watching, though. One moment, the ball was kicked rather strongly. Did I say rather? I meant really! And the ball got stuck between the branches of the highest cypress of the place. Oh, Vexx, what did you have on your mind? Climbing till the top of it to retrieve the stolen ball... One careful step at a time, always testing the branches' firmness, he went up, and up, and up, and the thick branches getting thinner, thinner, thinner. Some of the children just watched worriedly, curiously, amazed as the blue-eyed boy made his way to the round thing, while others were just waiting, bothering themselves or talking to each other.

When Vexx finally reached the correct height, however, the ball was still far from his grasp, so the kid decided to walk his way slowly through the thin branches, one holding him from below, another for him to grab from above. The kids at the cypress base drew in their breath as others simply ceased it at the scene. When Vexx felt that he couldn't force his way anymore, so he stretched himself out.

A baffled crack could barely be heard. The boy could touch the ball, but is was still too far for him to catch it properly; he tried to have a little impulse to slap it lightly, a small sound that only a situation like stretching excessively could make it came out of his mouth.

Another crack, this time it was audible. He looked back quickly to see how long the branch would endure, and gave his attention to the ball in an instant then, his ears slightly fallen in fear. The children started to call for him to retreat as they made some good space between them and the tree as some smaller twigs dropped to the ground, others called for him to come down, but he paid no mind; He was so close now. Vexx, glaring at it, gave another impulse up with his own weight once more, and let out a small growl while slapping the ball from the tree's grasp.

An unceasing howl of pain was easily listened by the nearby houses, making its residents jump in fright and run to their doors and windows.

The branch which was sustaining him yielded upon the child's weight and the forced impulses. Vexx fell along with it... R_ight on his knees_. He was motionless, screaming and crying in pain, only holding his knees. No flesh opened, the bones were the matter.

With all the tumult surrounding him, it wasn't necessary for a child to claim for help. Kevin, whose house drew near was fast on his heels to see what happened, his brown hair and green tunic flowing with the wind and brown eyes aiming his objective. "Children, children, back off, please, back off!" He said loudly to be heard among all the uproar of children voices and people's murmur, pushing them gently as another adult came to the aid as well.

Kevin drew in his breath, his ears stretching to a rigid position at seeing it was Vexx laying there on the ground, obviously bruised. He didn't wait to take the boy on his arms the best way as possible to avoid himself from causing any bigger damage to the guardian's grandson. "Call Vargas, say that his grandson is at the healer's house, he's really hurt." He demanded to the remaining adult who nodded with its head yes, finally making his way to the place he mentioned with the boy holding his neck strongly, choking the wavy-haired man lightly.

Oh, no doubt Vexx wanted to scream for his grandfather now... But he couldn't... This should have been a monstruous agony for him.

…Already assisted and medicated by Gallagher, the local healer, Vexx was laying down on a simple bed with crossed straw frame and both mattress and pillow padded with intercalated layers of cotton sheet and hens' feathers, the furniture was located under a oaken window. Around him there was a counter with a few bottles and ceramic mortars on it, small hooks above it hanging from the wall were used to tie down bunches of herbs there. A closet was set beside the door, used to stock most part of already prepared medicaments and job tools; the floor was made of planks as well as the walls. There was a little counter leaning on the same wall as the bed's headboard, on it there was a religious altar used to protect and heal the ill or hurt ones, a pair of candles were lit for him.

The boy was still feeling much pain, the tears were coming profusely from his eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. Vexx shifted his head to see his knees bandaged heavily, his shoes on the floor next to him, his pants cut cirurgically, and then turned his head to the wall, putting his forearm upon his eyes. The pain, physical and emotionally were too much for him, that he thought he would never walk again…

Hearing murmurs behind the curtain called his attention making his ears perk, he could only hear a brief 'I'll talk to him', but that was all. Someone took the cream-colored curtain of light fabric out of the way; it was his grandfather. Looking at his grandfather waved emotions, and the child hid his bruised face between both of his arms, sobbing and mourning. Vargas knelt next to the bed, bit his lip and grabbed the base of his grandson's ear, pulling it backward and forward firmly and slowly, but not violently, Vexx's cry waved with the movement which his head followed. The elder looked sternly at his grandson, but his voice came calm, "Vexx, sit up." The boy shook his head widely a '_no_', afraid to discover if he couldn't move his legs. "Vexx. Sit… up." Vargas repeated. Again, he just shook his head. "Just try it out, Vexx. Trust me." Appealed by the 'trust' matter, Vexx leaned himself on his elbows. He discovered it wasn't just his knees which were aching, some parts of his waist and up were aching together, but it was just muscular, after all he was still glad to know he could move them. He hesitated a moment in the process of sitting up, shutting his eyes tight and letting out a little grunt of pain, so his grandfather helped him placing his hand on his tiny back. Vexx looked at him with a blank expression, waiting for the scolding.

Vargas breathed deeply, thinking about where to start. His voice came serious and low, no traces of anger in it, "Now, did you see what happened today? I told you to stop doing dangerous things, right?" Vexx nodded at the question, and his relative continued, "Whatever is running through your little head, my grandson… Whatever it is, just stop thinking of it." Vargas lifted his right hand gently to let it rest on Vexx's head, caressing it gently, "You don't need to feel responsible for anything right now, you're just 8 years old. You have to play safely, do things which are safe for you, and I don't have a strong heart as before you know? You'll give me a heart attack one of these days, you little rascal." The old man chuckled as his voice was coming to normal, making his grandson bit his lip to avoid from chuckling too, "I was frightened already when one of the villagers came with the report. I don't even know what I'd do if it had been worse. Please, Vexx, promise me you'll stop with that." Vexx nodded to his grandfather, sniffing. Vargas, however, didn't let out a sigh of relief, because it had still something else to be told.

"Look… My boy…" Vargas voice started to give hints of worry, even him with all his years of living, was afraid of his grandson's reaction, "There're little things inside our bodies, right in front of our knees. They're a natural protection for them. We call these little things kneecaps, they not just protect the bones of our knees, but they keep our muscles of the leg connected as well." The old man gave a brief pause, "Gallagher said that your kneecaps got very injured after that fall. You may recover in a couple of weeks, but, it's very unlikely that you'll recover completely." When he saw the expression of wide eyes, gapped mouth and fallen ears on Vexx's face he promptly added. "But you'll be still able to walk, don't worry about that. He just gave some recommendations we'll have to follow from now on, okay?" He waited for his grandson response, and the child just nodded '_yes_' again, "Everything is going to be okay, my boy." The elder placed his hand upon the boy's head, caressing it gently. Vexx bit his lower lip, the brows frowned. Vargas, knowing his grandson so well, asked deductively, "You want to cry, don't you? You've been through a lot." He said chuckling. The little one nodded a last '_yes_', but this time it was wider, and the current expression gave way to squinted, watery eyes, and Vexx started to weep again, opening his arms to hug his grandpa, and the elder did the same to comfort the infant. It was everything the kid needed to let out all the feeling of fright he felt moments ago, it was normal.

Now, with his 22 years old, Vexx has his kneecaps recovered and walks normally, some time ago he had to stop and sit at times for they started to hurt slightly, and he couldn't do excessive movements, but he began to stop less and he endures exercises for a larger period nowadays since he got those strange Gauntlets, but he still needs to keep an eye on his knees.

You listen to this old entity's words:

_Sometimes people just hear or learn their lesson when the very thing really happens… Feel glad when those near to you just learn at the first time or who knows maybe even hear your warning, because there are lots of people who don't. And be sure that you'll be among those to listen too._


End file.
